


Happiness

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz invites Sei to spend the weekend at his place which includes cuddling, kisses and a bubble bath for two. And of course Noiz stubbornly not listening to anything Sei says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Sei shivered as another cold breeze whipped through the air and lashed angrily at his face. It didn’t usually snow in Midorijima. If it did, it was usually only a few inches every winter but for some reason this year, the weather was especially brutal. This was the second snowstorm they’d already gotten this week. He moved his scarf higher to cover his nose before stuffing his hands into his pockets and lowering his head. He knew it was probably dangerous for him to be out in weather like this but…he wanted to see Noiz.

He’d heard his Coil ring a few times but he didn’t want to answer it. It was probably Noiz telling him to stay at home because of the weather but he didn’t want that. He’d been so excited the last two days about getting to spend the entire weekend at Noiz’s place. It was pretty far from Aoba’s but Sei didn’t mind the walk. He didn’t even really mind the cold. He just…really missed Noiz. He’d been busy with Rhyme the last few days and Sei had only gotten to talk to him on the phone. But he wanted to feel his warmth and indulge in the kindness he always gave him. It made Sei…so happy to have something like this.

He glanced up and saw Noiz’s loft was in view. It was a decent sized place but it was a little remote for Sei’s taste. He knew it was perfect for Noiz and all the hacking and Rhyme stuff he did. When he’d first gone to visit, his place was a rather mess. It was crowded with stuff for his computer and littered with empty pizza boxes and other junk food. There hadn’t even been a bed. Noiz usually just fell asleep on the couch when he was tired. There was barely any food around either. Mostly things like soda and chips. But now when Sei visited, the entire place was spotless. Noiz had bought one of the biggest, most luxurious beds Sei had ever seen. And Noiz had even gone through the trouble of finding out all of Sei’s favorite foods and drinks to make sure they were always in the house when he visited. Noiz still usually ordered pizza and made pastas for himself but it was a cute quirk Sei liked about him.

He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door, feeling himself shiver again as he waited for it to open. He heard fumbling and the sound of hurried footsteps coming from inside and stepped back as the door was thrown open. Noiz stood there with a worried expression on his face and quickly reached out and grabbed Sei’s hand, pulling him inside.

“You weren’t answering your Coil and I was worried,” Noiz told him, hastily closing the door and pulling Sei into a tight embrace.

“You’re freezing…” Noiz mumbled quietly, tightening his arms around him, “I was going to tell you not to come. I didn’t want you to walk all the way here in this weather. You might catch a cold.”

Sei smiled, hugging him back, burying his face into Noiz’s chest, “I’m sorry. I just really wanted to see you.”

Noiz drew back to look at him, “It’s alright. I was just…so worried. I’m not used to worrying about people like this so…when you didn’t answer my calls I was imagining the most terrible things.”

Sei nodded, reaching forward and brushing his hand over Noiz’s cheek, “It’s okay. I’m sorry I made you worry. I just didn’t want to wait any longer to see you.”

He leaned over and suddenly gave Sei a gentle but firm kiss. Sei instantly felt his heart warm and his knees go weak at the affection he felt behind the gesture.

“Now let’s get you warmed up,” Noiz told him, suddenly leaning down to slip an arm under Sei’s legs, leaving one behind his back as he lifted him up.

“Wah! What are you doing?”

Noiz didn’t listen. He just continued carrying him, ignoring his questions as he took him back to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want to take a shower or bath?” Noiz asked as he stripped him of his coat, gloves and scarf, “I got that bubble bath you liked. The really foamy one that smells like flowers.”

He raised Sei’s hands to his lips, kissing them all over and blowing on them with warm breath to heat them up.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sei told him, smiling as he saw how hard Noiz worked at warming him up.

“But I wanted to,” Noiz responded simply, leaning forward to kiss him again, “because you make me so happy just by being here. I can’t believe you came all this way, in weather like this just to see me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. No one cared about me enough…to do something like that.”

“I love you so I don’t want you to be alone. I want you to be happy,” Sei told him.

Noiz grinned, reaching up to brush his fingers softly through Sei’s hair, “Let’s take a bath together then, meine Prinzessin. I don’t ever want you to be alone either.”

Sei smiled brightly and nodded, waiting as Noiz disappeared into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. A few seconds later he could hear the sound of water beginning to fill the tub.

He suddenly felt worried. He realized they’d never taken a bath together before. It was nothing to be scared about really. I mean, they’ve had sex a few times before and given each other hand jobs quite a few times but a bath together still felt really intimate. A couple moments later, the familiar scent of lavender fill the room and Sei could feel himself beginning to grow even more nervous. Noiz came back out, having already taken his shirt off and Sei felt himself catch his breath at the sight. He always loved Noiz’s body. He wasn’t overly buff but just muscular enough to make Sei want to swoon. He also found all his piercings really sexy.

“The bath will be ready in a few minutes,” Noiz told him, kneeling down and brushing his thumb across Sei’s lower lip, “then I thought we could have some dinner. I got that movie you wanted to see too so we can watch that and then maybe…I thought I might steal you away to bed the rest of the night.”

Sei laughed happily, “What are we having for dinner?”

“Well…I didn’t know what you were in the mood for so I made you some udon, karaage and oden. I also bought some of that bread and rice you like…and mochi for dessert. Or we can just have pizza if none of that sounds good.”

“Wha! I can’t eat all of that! What were you thinking making so much?”                                        

Noiz pouted, “…I know you get tired of only eating pizza and pasta with me so…I might have learned some recipes and made them for you so you didn’t have to appease me and eat so much of the same stuff. I want to make sure you’re happy…with me.”

Sei leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss, “I’m always happy with you, silly.”

Noiz grinned, “Good. Do you…want me to help you out of these clothes?”

Sei blushed and shook his head. What’s with that sudden change of topic?!

“N-no. I can do it.”

“Hm, well, alright. But I’m not going to take it easy on you later tonight,” he said before reaching for his own belt.

“…y-you’re really going to undress right in front of me?”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before. Does it embarrass you?”

Sei nodded and stood, turning his back to him, “You always do things to embarrass me.”

“Alright, alright. I give in. I’ll wait for you in the bathroom while you undress.”

He waited until he heard Noiz leave the room before he did a little cheer. Noiz had started buying him different food to eat but he had never expected him to start learning recipes. It made Sei…so very happy.

He knew he always had lots of love from Aoba and Tae-san but having someone care about him like this. It was the greatest feeling he’d ever known.  Sei remembered then that Noiz was waiting for him in the bath and began fumbling at his clothes, stripping off his t-shirt and jeans. His heart began pounding harder as he walked toward the bathroom, hearing the faint sound of running water coming from inside. He knew Noiz was probably naked in there, waiting and expecting Sei to be the same.  Playing around in the bubbles and washing each other…it sounded like some sappy romance novel. That made Sei a little excited too.

He walked into the bathroom and was taken aback, “Noiz!”

Once again, he’d poured way too much bubble bath in the water and now it was overflowing the tub and spilling onto the floor.

“What? I just wanted to make sure there were enough bubbles for you to play with.”

“I told you that you only have to pour in a little! You never listen to me.”

Noiz grinned mischievously, holding out his hand from his place in the tub, “Come in before you catch a cold.”

Sei blushed profusely once again and hesitantly reached for his boxers that he’d left on. God, this was so embarrassing.

“Close your eyes,” he told Noiz who was watching him with heightened interest.

“Do you know how many times I’ve seen you naked now?” Noiz asked.

“Well, it’s more embarrassing now with just you staring like that.”

“Fine, fine,” Noiz said, shutting his eyes.

Sei quickly removed the rest of his clothing and settled in the bath at the opposite end of Noiz. Ah…the water felt really nice. Sei hadn’t realized how cold he really was.

“Oy, what are you doing all the way over there?”

Noiz suddenly leaned over and covered Sei’s lips, “You should be closer to me. Always.”

He continued softly pecking Sei with kisses, leading from his neck and jaw, down across his chest.

“Ah…what are you doing?”

“I told you…I wanted to be closer to you,” Noiz responded briefly before returning to his soft kisses, “…I’m so glad you weren’t hurt on your way here. I always worry about you.”

Sei smiled softly, “You don’t have to worry about me, silly.”

Noiz drew back with a now troubled expression, “Of course I do. I…never thought I’d feel like this toward someone. So I want to do my best to protect you now since I…couldn’t protect you before. That’s why I always want you by my side.”

Sei reached forward and brushed his hand across Noiz’s cheek, “I know you want to protect me. I want to protect you too. I know I have Aoba and Tae but…sometimes I would still feel lonely. There was a void in my heart and you’re the one who filled it. So no matter what happens, you should always remember how happy you make me.”

Noiz nodded, “…you make me really happy too.”

He sat back to turn off the still running water but he was still wearing the same anxious look on his face. Sei felt his embarrassment slowly fading away and decided to indulge Noiz a little more. He closed the space between them and turned around, settling his back against Noiz’s chest. He felt the familiar strong arms circle around his waist, drawing him even closer.

“That’s better…” Noiz mumbled, beginning to decorate Sei’s back and shoulders with the same affectionate kisses, “you feel warmer now. I’m happy…”

Sei closed his eyes and smiled brightly. He was glad he’d been so determined to come here today.

“I think it would be easier if you were to move in with me,” Noiz suddenly announced.

“What? We can’t do that!”

“I’ll have to get a nicer place, closer to Aoba’s so you can still visit them often. It should be close to those shops you like too,” Noiz continued.

“Hey, listen! We haven’t even told anyone we’re dating…”

“I should probably get a place with at least three or four bedrooms so we have room for our children and then there needs to be another room for all your bears and toys. Then we need a bigger kitchen since I’ll be cooking all your favorite meals. I need to make sure we get a bigger tub next time so the bubbles won’t overflow.”

Sei turned around to look at him, “You never listen and who says we’re having kids? In case you haven’t noticed we’re both…”

Noiz leaned forward, silencing Sei with a tender kiss, “I always listen to you. I have no problem waiting but I’ve already told you that I don’t care if anyone finds out about us. I love you and I have no intention of ever hiding you. I don’t mean we have to do this now but…I want you. I always want you. It’s not enough just to have you visit a few days a week. I’m selfish, so I want all of you.”

Sei blushed, “But…that would be…”

“Perfect,” Noiz responded, finding his lips again, “anything with you is perfect.”

He continued showering him with more kisses, suddenly seizing him around the waist and pulling him onto his lap.

“…this is an embarrassing position…” Sei told him, gripping his shoulders.

“Really? I love this position,” Noiz said, beginning to rub his hands across Sei wherever he could reach.

He leaned forward to catch Sei’s lips in a more passionate kiss than before. Sei moaned softly as he felt Noiz’s tongue press up against his lips, urging them to move a little further. Sei opened his mouth enough to let their tongues intertwine, feeling the metal of Noiz’s piercings softly clink against his teeth. Sei could feel his head starting to become dizzy as their kisses became more and more heated. He suddenly felt one of Nozi’s hand lower between his thighs and firmly grip his half hard cock.

“Ah! Noiz…!”

He began quickly moving his hand, pulling loud moans from Sei’s lips. He gripped Noiz’s shoulders tighter and closed his eyes, trying to focus on keeping himself quiet.

“Noiz…” Sei breathed, burying his face into his shoulder as Noiz continued jerking him off until Sei could feel his hips rocking to keep up with the rhythm. It felt so good…

“I want to hear…your voice,” Noiz said, suddenly stopping his hand.

“Don’t…stop like that,” Sei told him, leaning back to look at him.

Noiz then rested his forehead against his, “I want to see your face and hear your voice. I want to make sure I’m making you feel good.”

God, this was way to embarrassing.

Noiz began moving his hand quicker than before, making Sei spill more loud moans that echoed around the bathroom.

“You’re so cute,” Noiz whispered, softly nibbling at his earlobe.

“It…feels so good, “Sei breathed.

Noiz continued pumping his hand up and down his hard cock while he leaned down to gently suck at his nipples. Sei could feel Noiz becoming excited and Sei wanted to touch him too but he could barely concentrate on sitting up straight, let alone that. He could feel himself getting close, trembling hard as the pleasure filled his hips more.

“Noiz…coming. I’m…coming,” Sei told him.

He felt Noiz speed up his hand even more, as if he was determined for Sei to feel to the full extent of his orgasm.

“Noiz..ah!!!”

Sei felt his entire body shudder as he climaxed and he quickly gripped onto Noiz. After a few seconds passed, Sei could finally catch his breath and pulled back to look at Noiz.

 “What was that, idiot?”

“That…was the preview for what’s to come later,” Noiz told him before covering his lips once more, “are you ready for dinner?”

Sei blushed and shook his head, “I think we should…go to bed first.”

 

After spending a few hours…embracing in bed together and then trying to eat the massive amount of food Noiz prepared for him, he was seated on the couch in front of the TV, watching with wide eyes as Tangled played across the screen. He’d discovered Disney movies a couple weeks after…well after everything had happened with Oval Tower and he was close to finishing all of them. They always had happy endings and were so cute!

It was a little hard to watch since Noiz had him wrapped up in a numerous blankets to keep him warm but Sei didn’t mind. He could feel the warmth of Noiz holding him from behind which made him feel so peaceful and safe.

“I wish I were a princess,” Sei said dreamily as the end credits of the movie started, “wouldn’t it be so much fun to be able to wear tiaras and dresses every day?”

“You are a princess,” Noiz told him, hugging him closer, “I’ll buy you all the tiaras and dresses you want.”

Sei giggled, “Does that mean you’re my prince?”

Noiz nodded, “Absoluetly. I’ll throw us a big royal wedding too.”

“You haven’t even asked me to marry you yet.”

“You can come with me when I leave for Germany and we can find a castle…we can have the ceremony there…”

Sei turned around to look at him, “Noiz! You’re doing it again!”

“I’ll have to find you a designer to make you a dress fit for a princess. I have to find you a ring first…”

“Noiz! I didn’t tell you I’d marry you yet!”

“Maybe I should get you one shaped like a heart so you can always look at it and remember how much I love you.”

“You’re so stubborn!” Sei told him, leaning forward and pecking his lips.

Noiz grinned, “Does that mean you don’t want to marry me?”

“That’s…well, you haven’t even proposed.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Noiz! Think things through!”

“I don’t have to think it through,” he said, reaching up and caressing Sei’s cheek, “I fully intend to take you to Germany with me, introduce you to my family, marry you and make you my wife. I don’t see what there’s to think about.”

Sei shook his head, leaning over and giving him another kiss, “Don’t you think we should tell people we’re dating first?”

“We can go right now and I can ask your grandmother for your hand while we’re there.”

Sei burrowed himself against Noiz’s chest, closing his eyes, “Let’s do it tomorrow. I’m too warm right now.”

“Then we’ll go at 12:01.”

Sei giggled, tightening his fingers into Noiz’s shirt, “You’re silly.”

 

Noiz grinned, tightening the embrace he had around his princess and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. _“I love you”_ he thought to himself, as he made sure Sei was tucked in securely under the blankets so he wouldn’t get cold.

“Ich liebe dich, meine Prinzessin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I had to take a break from my series so I decided to write about my second favorite non-canon couple. But now I can't help but imagine what a huge elaborate wedding Noiz would plan for his princess. :)  
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Oh and Noiz said "I love you, my princess", at the very end in German, just in case you were wondering.


End file.
